Ghosts
by anonymous64309
Summary: this is set right before Utopia in season three. the Doctor and Martha run into Rose and the Doctor from the past. oneshot.


Martha sped up slightly to keep up with the Doctor.

"so, where next?" she asked.

"Cardif," he replied. "I need to refule the TARDIS". they walked through modern day London. the TARDIS was just down the road a bit, and after a dull trip home, Martha was ready to go on another adventure. they were just around the corner of their destination, when the Doctor stopped abruptly.

"there you are," a young, pretty blonde girl said with a smile. Martha glanced at the Doctor. he looked as though he'd seen a ghoast. the girl was about twenty, with big brown eyes and a sweet smile.

"doctor?" she asked, frowning slightly. "what is it". the Doctor seemed to unfreeze. his face broke into the biggest smile Martha had ever seen and he said one word.

"Rose." Martha's eyes widend. this was Rose. _the_ Rose. the Rose the Doctor never stopped talking about. The oh-so-amazing-and-smart-and-funny-Rose-who-always- knew-what-to-do. the Doctor ran forwards and scooped her into a tighthug before twirling her around. then he set her down, grapped her by the shoulders, and kissed her. her eyes widend in surprise before she closed them contently. when the Doctor released her, she smiled.

"Blimey, i should leave more often. honestly though,Doctor. i was only gone for a few minutes."

"What?" the Doctor asked. then his grin fadded in understanding.

"oh. your-" he was cut off by an identical voice.

"Rose? you there? did you see the TARDIS? honestly, i distinctly remember parking her by the park, so why on earth is she on a street cor-" the voice stopped as its owner turned the corner. Martha could barely contain a gasp. it was the Doctor, but it wasnt. it was clearly the same man. He looked the same, but completely different. He was so much younger and happier. His eyes were void of the ancient grief that always seemed to shadow them. Instead, they were full of joy and happines. His face seemed fixed in a happy smile. And the look he gave Rose made her heart melt. It was full of love and adoration. The other Doctor, her Doctor, was so much sadder. He smiled and joked, but he always seemed to be pained, like he was remembering the last person who made him smile. Martha never really understood how much of an impact losing Rose had made on the Doctor. the younger Doctor spotted himself and stopped. Rose looked confused. the younger Doctor stepped forewards and put an arm protectivly around her shoulder.

"so," he said. "your me in the future." Martha's Doctor nodded. "you planning on introducing me to our friend?" he asked.

"Right," the older Doctor said. "this is Martha. Martha Jones. she's traveling with me right now." Martha stuck out her hand.

"nice to meet you. again," she added quickly.

"hold on," Rose said. she was frowning slightly. "if this is your future, then...where am i?" the Doctor looked pained. the younger Doctor looked at him in alarm, which he quickly covered, although his grip on Rose tightened. Martha glanced at the Doctor. she still had no idea what happend to Rose.

"you just popped out for a moment to visit your mum," the Doctor lied. Rose seemed satisfied.

"pitty. it'd be nice to meet my future self."

"Rose," the younger Doctor said. "why dont you go check on the TARDIS. our TARDIS," he added quickly. "see how she's coping with the multiple-doctors situation. I'll be right there." Rose nodded.

"'kay," she said, giving the Doctor a loving smile. She glanced at the older Doctor. "tell myself I say hi," she said before walking down the street. As soon as she was out of earshot, the younger Doctor glared at the older Doctor.

"What happened to her. please tell me nothing happend. Not to her. Not to Rose," he pleaded. Martha looked at him sadly. He loved her so much. She was glad she wasnt there to see him loose her.

"Where are you?" the older Doctor asked.

"We just got back from New New York. Thought I'd bring Rose to see her mum, only I over shot by a year or two," he explained. "Is that when im going to lose her?"

"You know i cant tell you anything. Just-," the Doctor paused. "just promise me you'll hold on to every second you have."

"I promise."

"Good. Now, you'd better get going. You've got a beautiful girl waiting for you."


End file.
